A transportation network for vehicle systems can include several interconnected main routes on which separate vehicles travel between locations to deliver or receive payloads. The transportation network may include one or more vehicle yards or route hubs, such as a rail yard or a distribution warehouse that includes a relatively dense grouping of routes or locations where several vehicles can congregate, deliver payloads, receive new payloads, refuel, or the like.
While in the vehicle yard, various components of one or more vehicles may be inspected and/or receive maintenance, such as, components of the braking system (e.g., brake lever, brake pad), coupling/decoupling mechanism configured to group vehicles into vehicle systems, wheels, or the like. In order to automate the inspections and/or maintenance tasks (e.g., performed by automated robots), a method and system is needed to detect and localize the intended component for the vehicle.